The invention relates to harvesting apparatus, such as combines. Particularly, the invention relates to a cleanout system for a harvesting apparatus.
Horticultural crops may be classified as edible crops, inedible crops, genetically modified organisms (GMO""s), non-GMO, organic, pesticide-free, or in accordance with other crop attributes. Inedible crops may include crops such as fiber, cotton or rubber, for example. Genetically modified crops may include vegetables that are genetically manipulated to hold their shelf life longer than traditionally cultivated vegetables. Organic crops are harvested from plants that are grown without exposure to certain pesticides, herbicides or other chemicals.
Crops may be grown to specific crop attributes or specifications. Crop attributes may be based on the genetic composition of a crop, the growing practices for a crop, or both. For example, a certain variety of corn may be grown that has greater oil content than other varieties because of genetic or environmental factors. Similarly, a certain variety of soybeans may be grown that has a different protein content or other crop attribute that is desirable. A processor, a pharmaceutical company, a manufacturer or another concern may desire to purchase agricultural products with specific crop attributes from a grower or another supplier. The grower or supplier may wish to charge a premium for crops with specific crop attributes compared to a commodity-type crop. The purchaser of the agricultural product may desire sufficient assurance that the agricultural product that is being purchased actually possesses the crop attributes that are sought.
Thus, a need exists to accurately identify crops with specific crop attributes throughout the growing and distribution of crops with specific crop attributes and any products derived therefrom. Further, a purchaser of an agricultural product or a crop may desire or demand the ability to trace the identity of the crop with specific crop attributes to verify the presence of the crop attributes, or the absence of undesired attributes, as a condition for a commercial transaction.
Accordingly, there is a need to segregate crops during harvesting such that no mixing of crops or crop residue with different attributes occurs. After unloading a combine grain compartment, there may be grain and residue left in the lower portions of the grain compartment and in the unloader tube that cannot be easily mechanically removed. The present inventors have recognized that in order to ensure segregation of crops with different attributes, it would be desirable if the combine was able to be thoroughly cleaned of grain and residue between harvesting of crops of different attributes.
Presently, to thoroughly clean grain compartments, the operator must sometimes crawl into a very small space that is not accessible from the ground and vacuum out or sweep out the grain and residue. During the cleanout of the grain tank, it is difficult to clean under the cross auger covers and in hidden areas of the tank as well. It is also difficult to clean, and verify adequate cleaning of, unloader tubes because of limited access and no effective method to inspect the tube for adequate cleaning. The typical time and effort to completely remove all the grain and residue from the combine, particularly from the grain tank and unloader tube, is very long and the task difficult.
The present inventors have recognized that it would be desirable if the grain compartment and unloader tube of a harvesting apparatus could be more easily and quickly thoroughly cleaned, minimizing the need to vacuum out or sweep out grain or residue.
The invention provides an auxiliary rotary drive for at least one auger that in normal operation is rotatable to transport grain from a grain tank of a harvesting apparatus. The auxiliary rotary drive is configured to rotate the at least one auger during cleanout to assist air nozzles or other means to remove residual grain or residue from the harvesting apparatus. The auxiliary rotary drive can be arranged to transfer power to the auger via a clutch arrangement arranged between the auxiliary rotary drive and the auger. The auxiliary rotary drive has sufficient power to turn the auger via the clutch arrangement. Preferably, the auxiliary rotary drive turns the auger at a speed slower than a normal operating speed of the auger.
According to an exemplary embodiment of the invention, the auxiliary rotary drive is in an off condition during normal operation of the auger. The auxiliary rotary drive preferably comprises an electric motor. The clutch arrangement preferably comprises a drive sheave fixed to a rotary output shaft of the drive, an input pulley rotationally coupled to the auger, and a belt coupled to the output and input pulleys.
The clutch arrangement further comprises a belt tensioning system operatively connected to tension the belt. The belt tensioning system comprises a cylinder operative to increase the distance between the input and output pulleys to tension the belt. The system further comprises an operator-actuated switch for activating the auxiliary rotary drive and the belt tensioning system. The operator-actuated switch comprises an elongated cable having a switch element at an end of the cable.
A control system can be provided, the control system including the operator-actuated switch, a timer, and an audible alarm. The control system can be configured such that once the operator-actuated switch is actuated, the timer delays operation of the auxiliary rotary drive for a pre-selected time during which time the audible alarm sounds.
The system is preferably configured for turning the unloader auger and grain tank cross augers during cleaning to assist in cleaning out the grain tank and unloader tube. A sequence and method for triggering mechanical parts to turn is provided. The system provides a method of jogging the system for cleanout. During actuation, the system incorporates a delay and simultaneous audible alarm. The unloader tube and grain tank cross auger areas are blown clean without risk of entanglement.